


Goodbye to Hollywood

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Reid go to LA and run into a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye to Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel set in the same universe as [A New Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/950865) and [Where the Love Light Gleams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/950875).

Reid sighs impatiently, glancing around the crowded restaurant. “I might start gnawing off my own arm if we don’t get served soon.”

Chuckling, Luke goes back to reading the menu. “Just think, James Franco can play you in the movie version.”

“Nah, he wouldn’t want to be typecast. But seriously, where’s our waiter? Is this an LA thing? Is terrible service trendy?”

“You had a whole box of donut holes for breakfast.” Luke debates between the grilled ahi tuna steak and the fettuccine alfredo.

“Yeah, _four hours ago_. My blood sugar has dipped precipitously.”

Deciding on the tuna, Luke closes his menu and tries to catch a server’s eye. He manages to beckon over a harried-looking young woman. “Excuse me, but do you know who’s supposed to be serving us?”

“You’re in Noah’s section. I’ll send him right over, sir.” She disappears back toward the kitchen.

Luke and Reid’s eyes meet. Reid says what they’re both thinking. “No. It can’t be.”

“No, of course not. That would be crazy. Right?”

The kitchen door opens, and Luke glimpses the waitress they’d just talked to speaking to someone who’s gesturing toward their table. Someone who looks an awful lot like Noah. The waitress shakes her head, and a moment later, the man emerges, walking towards them with a grim expression Luke would recognize anywhere. “Uh oh,” Luke mutters. “It is.”

Noah wears the standard waiter uniform of black pants, white dress shirt, and tie. He jerks open his notepad. “What can I get you?”

Reid glances at Luke and seems to be waiting for him to say something first. Luke clears his throat. “Noah. It’s good to see you. How are you?” It’s not actually particularly good to see him, and they haven’t spoken in the six months since the Christmas party incident, but Luke hopes they can at least be civil.

Noah refuses to meet his gaze. “How do I look? Can you just order? We’re slammed today.”

“Um, sure. I’ll have the tuna and a Coke. Reid?”

“The steak; medium rare. And a bottle of Perrier.”

“Coming right up.” Noah stalks off.

Luke frowns. “I thought you wanted the bisque to start. And since when do you drink Perrier?”

“Since it comes in a bottle with a cap. And I’m not too keen on Spit Soup, thanks very much.”

“Reid, don’t be ridiculous. I’m sure Noah wouldn’t do that. Well, like, ninety-five percent sure.”

“I’ll give you ninety, but I’m not risking it.”

The waitress Luke spoke to before brings their drinks, and they sip them quietly. Luke watches Noah with his other tables, talking and smiling pleasantly. He’s dying to know how Noah went from budding filmmaker to serving tables in Beverly Hills. How this man he once held so close to his heart is a stranger.

“Why don’t you go talk to him?” Reid gives him a look, and it’s a little unnerving how sometimes he seems to know exactly what Luke’s thinking.

Luke sighs. “What would I say? Besides, he’s working, and I don’t want to bother him. I just wonder what went wrong.”

“Welcome to Hollywood. Every server in this place is probably a budding actor or writer. It’s just the way it goes.”

“But he had that grant! I dunno, at Christmas it sounded like everything was going so great.”

“That was eight months ago. A lot can change. Eight months after I started getting harassing phone calls from some guy in Hicksville, Illinois, my life was unrecognizable.”

“Ha ha. But I changed your life for the better.”

Reid mutters, “Debatable,” but he can’t seem to stop himself from smiling.

When Noah brings their meals, the tension practically radiates off his body. “Fresh ground pepper?” he asks tersely. He grinds the pepper over their plates with jerky motions.

“Thank you,” Reid says. “How are your eyes?”

Noah appears extremely tempted to bash Reid over the head with the pepper mill, which he grips so tightly his knuckles are white. “Just fine. Enjoy your meal.”

Luke’s question about Noah’s movie dies in his throat as Noah turns on his heel and leaves. “Reid, maybe we should just go.”

Reid is already cutting his steak. “Are you crazy? We’re eating.” He chews a piece of ribeye and moans appreciatively.

Luke tries to concentrate on his lunch, and asks Reid questions about the cutting-edge brain scan machine that was just installed in the neuro wing. Luke nods and makes the right noises, but can’t help but watch Noah from the corner of his eye.

After Reid swallows his last bite and wipes his mouth, he nods towards the kitchen. “Go. It’ll bug you all day if you don’t talk to him, and we have plans.”

“We do? I thought we were relaxing at the hotel before the rehearsal dinner.”

“Would you go already?”

“Sure you want me to?”

Reid shoots him a glare. “Are you still here?”

“Okay, okay.” Luke weaves through the tables and tentatively pushes open the kitchen door. Noah is in the server section, dishing up a bowl of soup.

An older man wearing a suit approaches. “Can I help you, sir? Are you looking for the restrooms?”

“I’m sorry; I know I shouldn’t be back here. But I just wanted to talk to Noah for a minute.”

Noah looks over. “Luke, you can’t be here! I’m working.”

“I know, sorry. Maybe we can meet later for coffee?”

“Why? We’re not friends, Luke.”

“I know, but…I just…”

“But _what_? Did Alison tell you? You guys thought it would be fun to come out to the coast and humiliate me?”

“No! Noah, we had no idea you work at this restaurant. We’re in LA for Abby’s wedding. We were sightseeing, and we stopped here for lunch. It was a complete coincidence.”

The older man speaks. “Noah, take five out back.”

“It’s really not necessary, Mr. Amodio. Luke was just leaving.”

“Take five, Noah. Louise will bring the soup to number seven.”

Noah slams down the bowl with a clatter, and Luke follows him through the bustling kitchen to the back door. In the alley outside, Luke blinks in the sudden sunlight as Noah crosses his arms and waits, jaw clenched.

“Um, so…” Luke flounders. “How’s it going out here?”

“Great. Living the dream. As you can tell.”

“What happened with the movie?”

“Nothing.”

“But…you had that grant, right? I thought you were almost done making it by the holidays.”

Noah barks out a laugh. “Yep. Got the grant and made the movie. And then…nothing. I’ve knocked on the door of every studio in town. Twice. No one’s interested. I can’t even get an agent to rep me. So here I am, waiting tables.”

“But you’re so talented. I’m sure things will turn around.” It’s hard seeing Noah so defeated. “We all have setbacks sometimes, right?”

“This is different. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Well, what does Mason say?” Luke cringes inwardly even saying his name, but Noah clearly needs support.

Noah’s smile is brittle. “Mason and I aren’t together anymore. He’s teaching a course at the Learning Annex, and he hooked up with one of his students. A promising young screenwriter. Has a bright future, I’m told.”

 _Surprise, surprise._ “Noah, I’m sorry. I really am.”

“Go ahead, say it.”

“Say what?”

“That you told me so.”

Shaking his head, Luke places a tentative hand on Noah’s arm. “I’m just sorry you’re hurting.”

Noah shakes off Luke’s touch. “Don’t patronize me. Look…I appreciate the concern, Luke. But it’s too little, too late.”

“Noah, it’s never too late.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s just the way it goes, especially out here. I’m yesterday’s news.” His eyes harden even more. “But soon you will be, too. When he’s gotten everything he wants from you.”

“What?”

Noah scoffs. “You and Dr. Oliver? Come on, you know it won’t last. Amazed it’s lasted this long.”

It’s Luke’s turn to clench his jaw. “Noah, Reid and I are very happy together. I’m sorry that hurts you.”

“You’re the one who’ll end up hurt, Luke. Mark my words.”

“Noah!” The waitress from earlier sticks her head out into the alley. “We’re in the weeds! Five minutes are up. Get back in here and serve your tables.”

Noah seems like he has more to say, but after a moment, he blows out a breath and backs towards the door. “Bye, Luke.”

Luke waits a minute before following. He ignores the curious glances of the staff as he winds his way back through the kitchen. Reid waits at their table, which has been cleared, and when he spots Luke he pulls a few bills from his wallet and drops them to the linen. “Ready to go?”

He is _so_ ready to go. “You don’t want dessert?”

Reid stands and leans in close, his breath warm on Luke’s ear. “Thought I’d have you instead.”

A shiver of desire flutters up Luke’s spine, and he nods as they make their escape.

In their hotel room an hour later, Luke trembles with need as Reid’s tongue presses inside him. Reid’s kissed and caressed every inch of him, and Luke’s come once already, shooting deeply down Reid’s throat.

In the car, Reid had listened quietly as Luke told him about Noah. Luke found himself foolishly upset about it, even though he knows he shouldn’t let Noah’s bitterness bother him. The whole encounter left him with acid in his stomach.

Reid had simply let him talk. Now in their room, with the sun streaming in, Reid makes love to Luke with an intensity and tenderness that doesn’t need words. When he turns Luke onto his back and enters him, opening him up and moving deeply inside him, Luke threads their fingers together and holds on.

His whole body is alight, and Luke moans as Reid begins stroking Luke’s cock in time with his thrusts. It’s been over a year now since their first time, and Luke is still amazed by how good it is. How hard Reid can make him come. How close Luke feels to him. How sometimes it’s rough and hot _fucking_ , and other times — like now — Reid makes him feel so loved.

Afterwards, they doze tangled together, sticky and sated, the hum of the air conditioner lulling them to sleep. Luke loves the wetness inside him; the reminder that there’s nothing between them. Sometimes he can’t believe he ever thought he would have this with Noah. That he _could_ have this with Noah. When he looks back, it all seems like a very long time ago.

Reid stirs and kisses Luke’s collarbone softly. “Mmm. When do we have to leave?”

Luke glances at the digital clock on the bedside table as he skims his fingers over Reid’s back. “Not for another hour, but we should shower.”

“Is that an invitation, Mr. Snyder?”

Laughing, Luke rolls on top of Reid and kisses him. “Always, Dr. Oliver.”  



End file.
